bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rudobōn (Gravity Force)
Rudobōn (ルドボーン), is an Arrancar in Oshitari G.'s army, and the sole member and founder of the Exequias, cotinuing the group after Aizen's defeat. Appearance Unlike most Arrancar, his face is hidden. He is distinguished from the other Exequias with his bull-shaped skull, instead of the typical human-shaped skulls his subordinates wear. Personality Rudobōn seems rather calm and rational, as shown when he chose not to attack Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu when they arrived in Hueco Mundo. During his fight with Rukia, he shows a more arrogant side by telling Rukia that his power was like that of a god. History He seems to know Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. It is unknown when Rudobōn joined Aizen's army, but he implied that his powers were given to him by Aizen, meaning they have some history. Hueco Mundo Arc He and his subordinates clean up after each battle, collecting data before killing any survivors. It is implied they killed Dordoni off-screen for failing to win against his opponent under someone's orders. This was also the case with Cirucci Sanderwicci. In addition, they seem prepared to do the same with Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda before being approached by Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. Surprised by the arrival of a captain-level Shinigami, Rudobōn and the rest of the Exequias withdraw in order to avoid conflict. Fake Karakura Town Arc He and the rest of the Exequias appear in front of Ichigo Kurosaki in order to prevent him from reaching Ulquiorra Cifer and Orihime Inoue. However, Ichigo's friends engage the Exequias in order to allow Ichigo safe passage. Rudobōn tells the Calaveras to not let themselves be distracted by this and makes his way to his target before being halted by Rukia Kuchiki, who catches his sword and hand in ice. Soon after, he is able to break the ice fairly easily. Later, it is shown that Rukia has defeated all of his underlings. Rudobōn then releases his Zanpakutō, Árbol. Rudobōn disregards Rukia's comment, saying she will soon learn that defeating his underlings will not bring her to victory. As his fight with Rukia continues, he taunts her as she appears to struggle fighting against his numerous Calaveras. He then proceeds to lament at how despite his power, he could not make the level of an Espada, and that Rukia and her allies could never match them, for they are just "birds against a shield". The battle between them is momentarily halted, as Rudobōn notices that Ulquiorra has gone through the dome of Las Noches. Seeing this as an opening, Rukia then freezes his "branches" saying, "you should have never displayed that power in my presence". Before she can finish him, an angry and bigger Yammy Llargo attacks him, breaking a part of his mask in the process. His current fate is unknown. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rudobōn is a proficient sword-wielder, able to cross swords with the likes of Ichigo for a short period.[9] Sonído: While the extent is unknown, Rudobōn has shown skill in Sonído, enough to suddenly appear without warning. Enhanced Strength: Rudobōn has considerable strength, enough to break free from Rukia's ice without any visible effort. High Spiritual Power: As an Arrancar, Rudobōn has a high amount of spiritual power. It was shown high enough for Dordoni to sense his presence from a considerable distance. His reiatsu is deep violet in color. Zanpakutō Árbol (髑髏樹 アルボラ, Arubora; Spanish for "Tree", Japanese for "Weathered Skull Tree"): In its sealed state it, looks like a standard Katana, albeit longer and thinner. *'Resurrección': Its release command is "Grow" (生い上れ, oiagare). In his released state, the right side of Rudobōn's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudobōn's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also carries a lightning bolt shaped stick or branch. He can grow six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body. :Resurrección Special Ability: From the skulls he can generate an unlimited amount of "Calaveras" (髑髏兵団 (カラベラス), Karaberasu; Spanish for "Skulls", Japanese for "Weathered Skull Soldiers"), his subordinates. He refers to this ability as "godlike" and mentions that it was given to him by Aizen. *The Calaveras can band together to create a wall with their bodies in order to protect Rudobōn from attack. This technique is powerful enough to stop Yasutora Sado's El Directo attack Exequias The Exequias (葬討部隊 エクセキアス, Ekusekiasu; Spanish for "Funeral Rites", Japanese for "Funerary Attacking Force"): Act as the execution division of the Arrancar army. Rudobōn is its only true member, with the rest of the group consisting of the Calaveras created by his Resurrección's special ability. The Exequias are responsible for terminating any rebels or intruders in Las Noches, hence their name. Like the Números, the Exequias are subordinate to the Espada, though the extent of the latter's control over them is unknown. Category:Arrancar Category:Exequias Category:Hollow Category:RazeOfLight Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Articles with canon converted into fanon material